Sokka the Movie Star
by PotterPhantomKitten
Summary: At Nick HQ, the Gaang enjoy Youtube variations of the most famous Avatar scene: Sokka and the Cactus Juice. When talk turns to the live-action movies, Sokka has fame on his mind, and decides to change things. Worst part? He found the hidden cactus juice


A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to my very first Avatar fanfic! *confetti* This idea came to me a few days ago while thinking about the live-action Avatar movie trilogy coming up, with the first one coming out July 2nd of 2010, and I finally decided to put it up! This takes place at Nickelodeon HQ, and is mainly a Sokka-centered fic, which includes insanity, confusion from other Nick characters in later chapters, singing, randomness, slight Kataang fluff, and – dare I say it? – a little dose of cactus juice. Anyway, on with the first Avatar fic I've ever written!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, nor do I own the various video games/movies/songs/Youtube videos, etc. mentioned. To put it simply, I own nothing but the plot.

----

It was a typical day at Nickelodeon Headquarters. It was getting close to Christmas, which was only about 2 weeks away, and the Gaang was having a little afternoon relaxation time in the game room. Four of the Gaang were engaging in a competitive game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"C'mon!" Sokka said in frustration, frantically waving his Wii Remote around. "Must…get…Smash Ball!"

"Chill out Sokka," Katara said with a roll of her eyes at her brother. "It's just a – " but just as she was about to say "game", her eyes suddenly narrowed. "No WAY are you getting that Smash Ball, Link!" she exclaimed, blasting Sokka's character away while her own character – Zelda – obtained the Smash Ball and began glowing.

Katara excitedly pressed the button to unleash Zelda's Final Smash, which, after hitting all three nearby opponents, completely flung Link (Sokka), Mario (Zuko), and Pit (Aang) off of the playing field, knocking them all out.

As "Time" was called, the four realized that no one had won quite yet, and it was now a sudden death match between the four of them. Katara reacted quickly and used the Wii Remote to knock Zuko off the playing field in a heartbeat.

"What?" Zuko groaned, sending a glare at the screen, and then at Katara. "That was a cheap shot!"

Aang looked admiringly at Katara. "How'd you knock him out that fast?"

"Talent," Katara said, knocking Pit off the screen while the airbender wasn't looking.

"Hey!" Aang exclaimed, swiftly turning his head to the screen again, creating a small gust of wind.

Toph, who was sitting nearby, laughed. "Oh, were you distracted by Sugar Queen so much that you couldn't focus, Twinkletoes?"

"Very funny Toph," Aang remarked, glancing at Katara with a small smile that he was glad Toph couldn't see.

Now it was just down to Zelda and Link. Sokka grinned, waving his Wii Remote around as Link's boomerang flew at Zelda.

Katara managed to have Zelda avoid the boomerang just in time. However, Sokka quickly made Link throw the boomerang again, hitting Zelda with such force at the high damage percentage that she went flying off the screen.

"I WIN!!" Sokka shouted excitedly, dropping his Wii Remote and doing a little dance. "Go me! I rule! Oh yeah!"

Katara arched an eyebrow warily. "Sokka, you're almost reminding me of that time in one of our episodes when you – "

But before she got to finish, Suki poked her head into the room. "Hey guys, over here!" She gestured out of the room. "Come see what we're watching!"

The five members of the Gaang turned off the Wii and all ran into the next room to see Ty Lee, Azula, Mai, Iroh, and even Momo staring at a computer screen. They were watching something on Youtube.

Zuko came over and read the title of the video. "Avatar – Its…a…GIANT MUSHROOM!"

"Oh no," Katara said, begging in her mind that it wasn't what she thought it was. She looked at the screen. It was a video that included various clips from their show, but was mainly centered on the part of the series that Katara had been reminded of just a minute before – the scene where Sokka drank the cactus juice.

Toph struggled not to laugh as she listened to the audio. "This is when your brother drank the cactus juice isn't it Sugar Queen?"

Katara, sighed, but couldn't help laughing a little. "Yup, it is!"

Aang was laughing his head off. "FRIENDLY MUSHROOM!" he exclaimed, mimicking Sokka's voice.

No one could stop themselves – not even Azula – from chuckling at least a little bit, whether it was from the arrangement of the video or the cactus juice scene itself.

"I have to admit, this does have its humorous moments," Iroh said, chuckling at the repeated use of Sokka's "FRIENDLY MUSHROOM!" and Toph's "WHAT?"

Mai smirked. "Wow Toph, your voice sounds high-pitched even in slow-mo!"

Everyone laughed, including Toph.

Suki was finally able to control her laughter as the video ended. "That video was hilarious! Especially the cactus juice scene!"

"Well, it seems to be the most famous scene of our show on Youtube!" Zuko said. He showed them that when he typed Sokka's name in the search bar, the first thing that came up was "sokka cactus juice."

Azula snickered. "That _is_ famous."

Aang nodded in agreement, finally calming down. "I hope they show it in the 3rd live-action movie!"

"Aang, the live-action movie for Book 1: Water is the first one, and that comes in theaters in two years!" Katara pointed out.

The airbender gave his friend a goofy grin. "I know. Either way, it's exciting! We – well, actors technically, but our characters – will be on the big screen! We'll be world famous!"

Suki smiled. "Sounds fun, doesn't it Sokka?"

Everyone suddenly turned quiet realizing that Sokka was no longer with them.

"Where'd Sokka go?" Ty Lee asked in confusion. "He was just here a few minutes ago."

"Momo's gone too," Aang remarked, looking around to find that his winged lemur wasn't with the group.

"Um, guys?" Toph said, getting the attention of everyone else as she pointed to the left, "I think they went that way."

With just a quick glance at each other, Aang, Katara, and Zuko jumped up from the computer and ran in the direction Toph was leading them.

"Uh oh," Katara whispered to Aang. "I hope Sokka hasn't done what I think he's done!"

"What's that?" Aang asked with a confused expression on his face. However, as the group turned a corner, he saw what Katara had meant.

They had entered a hallway, which had a variety of storage cabinets where the Gaang could put whatever random things they wanted. One of the storage cabinets, however, happened to be open, and everyone's eyes widened in alarm as they realized which one it was.

Cabinet 31-2-11.

The cabinet where they had hidden the cactus juice.

Zuko ran up to the cabinet and rummaged through the various bottles. Along with several other items, Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Toph had put bottles of regular juice in the cabinet, in order to hide the dreaded "insanity drink", as Ty Lee now called it. Unfortunately, Zuko was unable to find it, and turned to face the others as he shook his head.

"It's gone," he said simply.

It was then that the group noticed that Momo was crouching on the floor innocently, appearing to be fine. No trace of cactus juice-insanity whatsoever.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice said, but with a tone that unnerved the Gaang. "What are you all doing in the Chamber of Mushrooms?"

Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Toph all whirled in the direction of the voice. Sokka was on the other side of the hallway with that crazed look in his eyes. He held the small container that used to hold cactus juice, but it was now empty.

"He drank the cactus juice, didn't he?" Toph commented.

"Unfortunately," Zuko muttered.

"I heard you guys talking about the live-action movies," Sokka exclaimed, "and I have officially made a decision! Everyone will already know what will happen if we have the same old plot…so now, by order of the Giant Friendly Mushroom…"

The members of the Gaang glanced at each other, bracing themselves for whatever it was their cactus-juice-insane friend was going to say.

"I shall be the star of the entire movie series!" Sokka announced grandly.

"WHAT?" Everyone was stunned by what Sokka had said.

"You can't do that!" Katara protested, "The directors won't allow it!"

"And neither will we!" Toph added with a stern tone in her voice.

"Me and the Giant Friendly Mushroom shall not take this anymore!" Sokka said in commanding voice. "From now on, I, Sokka of the Water Tribe, will be the STAR OF THE SHOW!"

With that, Sokka ran down the hallway, going off in another direction while shouting things about worldwide theater stardom.

"We have to follow him," Zuko said without hesitation.

Aang nodded. "Before he does something crazier."

As the four raced to catch up with Sokka, only Toph heard one thing that Sokka said:

"Wait until everyone else gets a taste of the rule of the new movie star through the power of cactus juice!"

----

A/N: Oh no! Sokka wants to change the entire movie series plot, AND on top of that, he just drank cactus juice! What kind of chaos will arise! Find out next chapter!


End file.
